girlscoutwikiaorg-20200214-history
Girls Scouts of Nassau County Celebrates 100 Years of the Gold Award With the Help of Zimmerman/Edelson Inc
2016 was 100th Gold Award Ceremony for the Girl Scouts of Nassau County, and Marisa Drago and Marissa Kelly were lucky enough to cover the event in their new roles as #ZimmCasters! When they were presented the opportunity to attend, the girls weren’t sure what to expect. Marisa and Marissa were Girl Scouts when they were younger, so they knew a bit about the organization, but never made it far enough to earn the prestigious Gold Award. The girls were excited to attend the ceremony and learn what the award was all about. Marisa and Marissa were currently interning at Zimmerman/Edelson Inc (Z/E), a public relations firm that has the Girl Scouts of Nassau County as a client. That summer, as part of their season-long intern project, the girls were tasked with becoming “ZimmCasters.” This meant the girls must challenge themselves by becoming reporters and social media handlers for Z/E and several of its clients. As #ZimmCasters, they wanted to experiment with live steaming videos at different events. When they found out about the 100th Gold Award Ceremony, they recognized that it had great potential to be shown live on social media. Before arriving at the ceremony, the girls came up with interview questions to ask some of the Girl Scouts, emcees, and the executive director of the Girl Scouts of Nassau County, Donna Ceravolo. The girls compiled possible tweets to send out, ideas for footage and interviews, and taught themselves how to use the live-stream app, Periscope. When Marisa and Marissa reached the US Merchant Marine Academy in Kings Point, where the ceremony was held, the girls were fully prepared and extremely excited to cover the event. First, the two girls took a tour of the facilities at the Marine Academy that were being used for the event. Throughout the night, they would be traveling back and forth between two buildings: Wiley Hall and the auditorium. Wiley Hall is where this year’s Gold Award projects were on display for families and friends to observe. We held several interviews in this building, some of which were with Girl Scouts Bianca, Maribel and Chloe, all of whom were receiving their Gold Awards. The ceremony took place in the auditorium, where the girls caught footage of the 101 Girl Scouts receiving their Gold Awards, the Girl Scouts of Nassau County’s Chorus performing, and several speakers proudly talking onstage. Marissa and Marisa were lucky enough to sit down with Donna Ceravolo and ask her some questions. She opened their eyes to what an accomplishment the Gold Award truly is, and she beamed with pride speaking about the girls earning their Gold Award this year. Her evident passion and excitement for the event and for the Girl Scouts of Nassau County showed us how remarkable the girls who complete their Gold Awards projects truly are. “This project is a symbol of the tangible steps that girls have taken to make the world a better place,” said Ms. Ceravolo. This ceremony was nothing like the girls had ever experienced before. Both of them were blown away by the extensive and thoughtful projects put together by the Girl Scouts of Nassau County. Each Gold Award Project, along with the girl who created it, was more amazing than the last. As they sat in the auditorium and watched every girl cross the stage they recognized their true leadership qualities, and every single one of the girls should be incredibly proud of their accomplishments. The Girl Scouts of Nassau County gave us an opportunity to learn, not only about their incredible organization, but about what it’s like to be behind the scenes of such a meaningful event like this one. Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Girl Scouts Category:GSNC Category:Girl Scouts of Nassau County Category:100th Anniversary of Gold Award Category:Seniors Category:Ambassadors